


Past the Shore

by awoof_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Merpeople, i crave fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoof_0/pseuds/awoof_0
Summary: Tommy chirped curiously as he slipped his head out of the water, blinking as he let the evening sun settle on his back, making him let out a soft purr of happiness.That stopped though, as he saw a human shift the wood platform as it moved onto it with a weird thing in its hands. Tommy had heard of humans from one of his old pods, that they would rip your scales off and sell them for shiny things, that was just one of the horrors they would do. Some even would say that they would chop your tail off!Tommy shivered at the thought, shifting under the water and refused to let out an uneasy warble as he hid under the platform, away from the humans eye.He heard a soft hum, a noise from the human. It's throat rumbled as it did so. Tommy found a liking to the sound, letting himself drift off to the noise.Or: Tommy is a mer who has been thrown out by many pods and has seemed to find himself a family by existing
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Past the Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWing15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn of the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698962) by [SilverWing15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15). 



> Ah i hope this is okay q-q I love the author who made this au and their book! I hope it was okay making this, if not I will take it down immediately if the author wants me to. I'm kinda knew to ao3 and im not sure if i was supposed to gift this or say its inspired- but i did both, Anyways I hope you like it! :D 
> 
> SilverWing15 is such an awesome writer and i love their stuff so defo check them out! :D This is inspired my their work Turn of the Tide :)

Tommy's tail moved flawlessly, fins twitching in excitement as he sped through the drafts. He saw the other fish speed quickly past him and he pushed himself even faster then he was already going.

He let out an excited chirp as he past the fish. He was going to win! Tommy looked back to he how ahead he was when he halted with an _'-ouph!'._ There in front of him was a too familiar rock, the one that signalled the race was over.

He ignored the pain in his left ear(the one that hit the rock) and trilled in victory, tail flicking in acknowledgement to the fish that had just arrived.

Just as Tommy was about to go on about how _awesome_ he was, the little fish started to swish away. Frightened by something. At that Tommy quieted, taking in his surroundings as he backed down in a patch of kelp on the sea floor.

Right over to his right was a large male mer, dark blue scales glistening in the light of sun shining above. His fins flared in aggression. _'Hunting,'_ Tommy thought, fins puffing in distress.

Male mers were the worst. Especially if they were in a bad mood. Tommy held back a fearful trill as he watched the mer pass by, scouting every part of the sea that was visible.

Tommy found that it was best to leave as he saw the other mer's back turn. His tail swishing aggressively. Tommy let out an uneasy rumble as he started off in the opposite direction of the male mer.

The odds were against him today though, as he saw the hunting mer let out an aggressive trill as in rushed towards Tommy. Tommy's fins flared as far as they could go, his pupils turning as thin as a line.

The two raced across the ocean floor, the male mer still following Tommy, right on his track. His sharp claws flashed almost an inch away from Tommy, making the boy screech in discomfort receiving an excited warble from the other mer.

This excitement cut short as the male stopped abruptly, fear shone on its features. It hissed at Tommy as the boy swam even farther, deciding he was far enough away to see the mer swimming back to where the two came from, presuming its hunting.

Tommy let out a breath, anxiety lifting from his shoulders. The young mer had never been this far out before and it excited him. He decided to let himself explore, trilling softly.

The more he explored, the more he noticed the waters coming to an end, seeing some weird wood poles from the water, the closer he got the more he noticed it stood as a platform above the water.

He chirped curiously as he slipped his head out of the water, blinking as he let the evening sun settle on his back, making him let out a soft purr of happiness.

That stopped though, as he saw a human shift the wood platform as it moved onto it with a weird thing in its hands. Tommy had heard of humans from one of his old pods, that they would rip your scales off and sell them for shiny things, that was just one of the horrors they would do. Some even would say that they would chop your tail off!

Tommy shivered at the thought, shifting under the water and refused to let out an uneasy warble as he hid under the platform, away from the humans eye.

He heard a soft hum, a noise from the human. It's throat rumbled as it did so. Tommy found a liking to the sound, letting himself drift off to the noise.

***

His fins flared as he heard the call of a distressed mer, putting Tommy on the edge. Tommy might not have been in a pod for a while but he definitely could recognize the sound of an unhappy mer. He had been in many pods and heard many different calls, all sounding different yet the same.

Tommy found himself drawing closer to where the sound was, which was _on land._ And he warbled uneasily, lifting himself up onto a rock, beside a patch of tall grass that covered him from the view of others.

What he didn't expect to see was a mer, seemingly a teenaged male, skinny and frail. It had purple scratched up scales. Severely injured and spooked as a man, _'pretty sound man!'_ Tommy thought to himself, holding the mer bridal style and cooing at it.

Tommy's tail flicked uncomfortably, he turned to the ocean, deciding that he had seen enough and dived back into salt water.

Later in the day he had found a small den, a little underwater cave to sleep in if he needed it. The walls of the cave were overgrown and covered in coral, but it was comforting and he liked it. Another thing was that there were some fish that swam around that area, Tommy found a liking to them.

He also noticed that the human that made the the pretty sounds would come back once and awhile and play the sounds. Tommy was a bit skittish after the incident but he would never reject a chance to hear the noise.

One day though, Tommy travelled to another part of the shore, a different dock that had different humans. That day he saw a pod of 3 humans, eating some sort of melting food sitting on the dock. _Food._ Tommy couldn't remember the last time he ate, his stomach churned as he trilled unhappily.

All of a sudden, the smallest human noticed Tommy, pointing at him and giggling. The human's presumably pod mother look over too and froze. She kneeled down by the edge and held her hand out to Tommy. Was she trying to take his tail?

Tommy hissed flicking his tail splashing the female human with his fins flaring aggressively. The women stepped back, pulling her pod mates back with her and she took out a small rectangle box, pulling it to her ear. Tommy found this as a good way to escape, even at the women's calls of protest.

Tommy didn't come out of his den for two days.

At this point he was desperate, he hadn't eaten anything in what felt like _weeks_. At this point, he was so close to just going up and asking a human for food. Tommy had learned to speak a bit of human tongue when he was in a pod so it was an option.

Tommy decided to go to his dock, checking to see if the pretty noise human was there. He wasn't. Tommy trilled unhappily, turning to go back to where the human pod was.

He wasn't expecting to see pretty noise maker _and_ another mer at the dock that the pod mother was at. This time, the pretty noise human was wearing the same thing as the day of the incident. And why wasn't he taking that other mer?

Tommy warbled uncomfortably, shifting to the ocean floor to watch the pair from there. The other mer seemed to perk up a bit, letting out a low chirp.

Tommy then realized that this mer was an large adult male, his pink scales glistening as his tail tips touched the start of the water.

He froze as he saw the mer speak human tongue to pretty noise maker but it was to far to distinguish what they were saying. The pink mer nodded at the human, before sliding in the water, tail flicking as he searched for something.

Tommy squeaked out an agitated chirp, scowling at himself. The other mer let out a friendly trill, which calmed yet also confused Tommy, he had never seen a male mer this calm.

"Hello?"

The mer asked him human tongue, Tommy hissed, letting out an unwelcome rumble. The other mer met Tommy's eyes, the younger's eyes turning to slits as he hissed again. The other mer made no movement of aggression instead letting out a safe rumble that most pod mothers made to their pups.

Tommy bares his teeth, letting his fins flare aggressively and the male mer looked back to where the pretty noise maker was, before moving back to the surface.

He returned a moment later with a fish, drifting back to where Tommy was. Was he trying to annoy Tommy? That question was quickly answered as the dead fish flowed down beside his tail, that layer protectively around himself.

Tommy stomach growled as he eyes it warily. He picked it up anyways, too hungry to care and he scarfed it down as fast as he could. The other mer rumbled amused at him. "Where's your pod?" He asked, Tommy stretched, making his posture look big and intimidating.

"Don't need one." He spoke, voice scratchy. The mer sighed, probably knowing that Tommy was kicked out of his pod. "Where's yours?" Tommy asked, sneering. "At home, one of my pod mates are up there though," he stated, eyes shifting to the human at the surface.

"A human?" Tommy asked, the mer nodded. Tommy was not one to judge, but he did have many questions. "I've seen him around here." Tommy stated, the mer hummed, looking back to the surface. "He likes to come around here sometimes. Wanna meet him?" Tommy hesitated for a moment, all the stories and all his instincts telling him not to. But he was still hungry and maybe they had more food?

Tommy flicked his tail uncomfortably but nodded, the mer grunted in response and headed up to the surface. Tommy meekly followed, seeing the human wave at him, Tommy backed, fins flaring and he lowered his hand. "Hi buddy," the human smiled and Tommy warbled at him, eyeing him warily.

The other mer lifted himself out of the water onto the dock, spraying the other human with water. The human groaned, smiling. "Tech what the heck!" The mer, _Tech?_ Trilled in amusement. The two above water gave their attention back to Tommy and he froze, holding back a hiss.

"I'm Wilbur and this is Techno," the human greeted, as Techno nodded. "Tommy.." he muttered, seemingly reaching the other two. Wilbur seemed like he was about to speak before another voice was heard, farther onto the land.

"Wil we're ready when you are!" Tommy looked over to where the voice's source was and he was surprised to see the exact truck that the other mer was put into last time. He hissed, noticeably frightened and before anyone could react, Tommy was racing back to his den.

Tommy's fins were flared as he circled his den. They were coming for _him_ that whole time. Of course it was a trick! He let out a chirp of distress, pulling on his hair slightly as his heart raced.

He was pulled out of this tantrum by the soft rumble of another mer at his den entrance. Techno flicked his tail calmly, showing no sign of aggression or harm. He rumbled again and Tommy chirped, shoulders relaxing a little.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. We just want to take you somewhere safe." He stated lightly, still slightly rumbling. "I am safe though." He forced out, finding it hard to breath.

"If you were then why are you so pale? So thin and look like you haven't eaten in months. If you were safe you would be in a pod, playing with littermates." Tommy grumbled, crossing his arms and relaxing his fins.

"I've been kicked out of many more than one pod. I don't think my littermates could even remember me." He snarled and Techno blinked in surprise at him. "Exactly my point, now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Techno straightened a little, letting his fins come up a little bit more intimidatingly.

As much as Tommy wanted to disagree, he'd rather live another day so he nodded, shrinking back a little bit. "Good, I didn't want to have to drag you up there." Tommy flinched a bit at that.

"Now to make things easier I'm going to give you something that's going to relax yourself, it might sting a little, 'kay?" Techno shuffled and started rummaging through his little side bag. Tommy nodded slightly, staying as still as possible.

Techno took out a pointy looking stick and shuffling closer to Tommy, signaling to give him Tommy's hand. Tommy applied, letting techno take it and pressing it into him. He hissed a little from the sting but made no movement of aggression.

Techno rumbled softly and it lulled Tommy, making him feel sleepy. After about two minutes, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this was very fun to make and a great way to procrastinate being productive writing other things but yeahh I hope it was okay! :)  
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes because I tend to do that and miss them sometimes.. Anyways I hope you have a good day! :D


End file.
